Дерби Рома-Лацио
История Отчеты: *2004 *Дашковская Я. Римское дерби (2007) *апрель 2010 Вики: Eng, Ita Противостояние между "Ромой" и "Лацио" берет свое начало с момента рождения в 1900 году спортивного общества "Polisportiva Lazio" (следует отметить, что приоритет в этой организации вначале отдавался легкой атлетике, а отнюдь не футболу). Их цветами стали белый и голубой, которые символизировали Древнюю Грецию и величественные Олимпийские игры. Помимо "лациале" в Вечном городе существовало еще три команды: Alba, Fortitudo и Roman. В то время первенство Апеннин было разделено на два дивизиона: один представлял команды Севера, другой являлся ареной борьбы клубов Центральной и Южной Италии. С целью бросить вызов гегемонии северных команд, создав мощный конкурентоспособный коллектив, Alba, Fortitudo и Roman в 1927 году решили объединиться. Предложение о слиянии поступило и "голубым", но они отказались! Так было положено начало Дерби! "Рома" окрасилась в "красно-желтые" цвета (цвета города!), на своей эмблеме изобразив волчицу - символ столицы Италии, которая, по легенде, питала своим молоком Ромула и Рема, основателей Рима! Таким образом, наша команда создавалась в Риме, для Рима и поэтому является командой города, истинной и единственной! Болельщиками "Лацио" стали "пришлые" (жители маленьких городов, окружающих Рим) и богачи, "Рому" же поддерживали рабочие кварталы и интеллигенция. Первое дерби состоялось в сезоне 1929/1930. Римляне переиграли " Лацио" 1-0 (отличился Volk). В ответной встрече вновь победа была на стороне "Ромы" - 3-1 (Pestra, bernardini, Volk, Chini). Классное начало! 40-е года ознаменовались тесным переплетением футбола и политики: " красно-желтые" стали символом борьбы против Муссолини и его диктатуры. В 1942 году, после выигрыша "волками" скудетто, тысячи людей вышли на улицу, скандируя: " "Рома" - чемпион!" и " Муссолини - тиран!". 50-60 года прошли под знаком борьбы. Италия была разобщена, огромное количество группировок сражалось за власть, канули в Лету ценности, которые объединяли нацию, а их место не заняли новые идеи и принципы. Вследствие этого прошла четкая самоидентификация каждого человека с определенной группой, обществом, объединением, которые позволяли ему чувствовать себя защищенным в том непредсказуемом мире и давали ему смысл для существования. Этот процесс не минул и футбол…Соперничество (даже ненависть!) между болельщиками различных команд росло и крепло... В 1977 году родилась первая римская фанатская организация- Commando Ultra Curva Sud. "Лациале" сформировали "Eagles" и… Началось! Жестокие и кровавые схватки при подходах к стадиону, "война голосов и транспарантов" на трибунах - противостояние "везде" и "всегда"! Эти годы характеризовались разборками вне поля, а не на нем! Клубы никак не могли найти свою игру, поэтому факт превосходства чей-то команды доказывался на кулаках, а не с помощью мяча... В 1979 году "Роме" наконец удалось преодолеть кризис, в то время как " Лацио" скатилось в серию B из-за подкупов матчей. 80-е стали временем нашего расцвета! Приход Фалькао, выигрыш скудетто в 1983 году, участие в последующем году в финале ЛЧ… "Юве" и "Рома" стали законодателями мод в футболе Апеннин, и только дьявольское невезение не позволило нам выиграть больше титулов! "Лацио" же боролось за выживание и было даже на грани вылета в третий дивизион... Соперничество росло и преисполнялось ненавистью! Самым тяжким грехом считался переход игрока из "Ромы" в "Лацио" и наоборот! Первой "ласточкой" стал Кордова, променявший Тригорию на тренировочный лагерь "голубых"! С тех пор он навсегда стал предателем! В 1987 случилась трагедия: римскую "красно-желтую" футболку одел Манфредония (болельщики "волков" ненавидели его по нескольким причинам - он безумно радовался проигрышу " Ромы" в финале ЛЧ, в своей карьере выступал за "Юве" и был замешан в продаже игр, из-за чего "Лацио" покинуло серию А). Commando Ultra Curva Sud раскололся: часть болельщиков не воспринимало бывшего " орла", другие же относились к нему более благожелательно. Единство организации удалось восстановить только после ухода Манфредониа с большого футбола из-за проблем с сердцем. На этом история не закончилась… Сейчас футболистов судят даже за их предпочтения. Так романисти всегда с подозрением относились к Муцци и Ди Бьяджо, которые заявили о том, что болеют за "Лацио", Михайловича же они просто ненавидят! А с чем сейчас столкнулся Ливерани!!! Часто вспоминают поступок Astutillo Malgioglio, голкипера, перешедшего из "Ромы" в "Лацио". Когда, во время одного из матчей, он подвергся жесткой обструкции со стороны фанов " орлов", Астутилло сорвал себя голубую футболку, плюнул в нее, бросил наземь и покинул поле, хотя матч еще не закончился!!! Не стоит, наверное, упоминать, что он стал героем для "красно-желтой" торсиды! Зато можно припомнить поступок Пауло Ди Канио, который забив мяч в дерби, подбежал к "Курва Суд" и показал средний палец… Теперь немного о " войне транспарантов". На каждом дерби болельщики, помимо "звукового" сопровождения, обеспечивают команду "графической" поддержкой. Это очень веселое зрелище: надписи на транспарантах просто класс! Пример наших: " Every year the same old story, to you Twin Peaks, to us the glory" ("Каждый год та же история, для вас "Твин Пикс", для нас слава" - в Италии этот сериал демонстрировали по средам, когда проходили матчи Кубка УЕФА, в которых участвовала "Рома", "Лацио" же ,помимо первенства, нигде больше участия не принимали), "The story is plain to see, we in Europe, you at sea" ("Будущее очевидно, мы в Европе, а вы в …"), "And now publicity" ("А сейчас реклама" - наши вывесили это баннер во время перерыва дерби, когда мы "порвали" "орлов" 4-1), "Do your mothers know you're here?" ( " Ваши мамочки знают, что вы здесь?"), "Athletics society Lazio: since the beginning you were already runaways" ("Спортивное атлетическое общество "Лацио": с самого начала вы были просто бегунами"), "Since 1900 immigrated in Rome" ("С 1900 эмигрировали в Рим") и так далее... 90-е годы стали для нас периодом испытаний. "Рома" пребывала в кризисе, дела же наших "кузенов" наладились. 4 матча-дерби и четыре проигрыша… Но мы свято верили в команду и она отблагодарила нас сторицей… После чемпионства "Лацио", буйства ненавистных бело-голубых тонов, город вновь окрасился в привычные цвета. Рим преобразился: в каждом окне виднелись флаги и транспаранты "Ромы", люди с гордостью носили красно-желтые футболки, распевая песни и кричалки… Символом возрождения, сплотившим всех поклонников романисти, стал Франческо Тотти, наш капитан, наша надежда и наша радость! Именно ему было суждено поднять над своей головой кубок ЧЕМПИОНОВ Италии, совершить то, что не удалось сделать другому великому Капитану - Джузеппе Джаннини! Любовь целого города выражена в транспаранте, который вывешивается на "Курва Суд" во время дерби: " У меня есть мечта и имя этой мечты "Рома"!". Для нас, болельщиков "волков" в СНГ, "Рома" также является мечтой, мечтой, которую мы никогда не предадим! Roma - amoR! Это истина! http://www.as-roma.ru/tifozi.php?mode=ultras&textid=74725 Во время дерби 1999 года "лациале" вывесили на трибуне огромный 50-метровый баннер, адресованный, понятное дело, болельщикам "Ромы" - "Освенцим – это ваш город, печи – это ваши дома", намекая на то, что еврейская диаспора Рима традиционно поддерживает "волчицу". Широко известен и случай в 2004 году, когда болельщики "Ромы" потребовали остановить матч, так как по Curva Sud пошла информация, что за пределами стадиона полиция случайно застрелила ребенка. Трое ультрас "Ромы" вышли на поле и сказали об этом капитану команды Тотти. К тому времени на трибунах было уже очень неспокойно, и матч решено было прервать. Завершилось же все массовыми беспорядками за пределами стадиона. К счастью, слух о смерти ребенка не подтвердился. Великие матчи 8 декабря 1929 года. Рома — Лацио — 1:0. Это был первый матч между соперниками, и завершился он победой новообразованного коллектива. К слову, "Лацио" свою первую победу ждал еще три года. Всего же команды провели между собой 166 матчей — 62 победы "Ромы", 44 "Лацио", 60 ничьих. 29 августа 1971 года. Лацио — Рома — 1:0. В тот период "Лацио" переживал один из самых тяжелых периодов в своей истории и обретался в серии В. И вот уже на старте сезона жребий свел команды в Кубке Италии. Разумеется, что футболисты "орлов" отдали всех себя для победы, а вот в стане "волчицы" тот матч вспоминать не любят — кому приятно проиграть дерби, да еще команде низшего дивизиона. 6 января 2005 года. Лацио — Рома — 3:1. На момент матча "Лацио" плелся в нижней части турнирной таблицы, занимая 15-е место. Однако команду поднял на бой вернувшийся из Англии капитан Паоло ди Канио — болельщик "Лацио" с раннего детства. Задолго до матча он начал словесную атаку на лидера "Ромы" Франческо Тотти, задав тон дерби. А открыв счет в матче, подбежал к трибуне с болельщиками "орлов" и салютовал им, вскинув руку вверх. Это приветствие считается фашистским, однако сам ди Канио и многие другие полагают, что оно идет из Древнего Рима, на который режим Муссолини очень старался походить. Кадры эти обошли весь мир, и форвард стал легендой дерби. 13 марта 2011 года. Рома — Лацио — 2:0. Последнее на сегодняшний день дерби ознаменовало повторение рекордной пятиматчевой победной серии "Ромы". Символично, что дубль в этой встрече сделал Тотти, забивший с пенальти и со штрафного. Пять побед подряд над своим врагом "Рома" до этого одерживала в период с 1958 по 1960 год. Так что следующий успех, если он состоится, станет абсолютным рекордом дерби — шести выигрышей подряд нет ни у одного из соперников (у "Лацио" были четыре победы подряд). Великие игроки Франческо Тотти Живая легенда и символ "Ромы". Пуппоне, как зовут болельщики "волчицы" и поклонники его таланта по всей Италии, верой и правдой служащий клубу вот уже более 15 лет, и уже за одно это был бы достоин включения в этот список. Кроме того, Тотти является рекордсменом Derby della Capitale по числу сыгранных матчей — их набралось уже 28. В них он отличился восемь раз, причем половина из голов принесла команде очки. Когда капитан "Ромы" завершит карьеру, римское дерби заметно осиротеет. Паоло ди Канио Большую часть своей карьеры харизматичный нападающий провел на Британских островах — в Англии и Шотландии. Там чопорные аборигены признали его за своего и полюбили, но сердце ди Канио, пусть он родом из Неаполя, принадлежало Риму и "Лацио". Он вернулся в стан "орлов" завершить карьеру и помочь команде в трудные времена середины 2000-х. И, как мы уже сказали, то дерби 2005 года стало его бенефисом. В ту ночь он был настоящим императором Рима, и город был у его ног. Винченцо Монтелла Знаменитый форвард по прозвищу "Аэропланчик" вошел в историю 10 марта 2002 года. В тот вечер он забил четыре гола в ворота "Лацио", а "Рома" буквально уничтожила соперника — 5:1. За всю историю дерби ни одному футболисту подобное больше не удавалось, ни до, ни после Монтеллы. Кстати, в списке лучших бомбардиров этого противостояния он с восемью голами делит третье место с Тотти. Арне Селмоссон Во второй половине 50-х Италию захватила мода на скандинавских футболистов. Достаточно вспомнить знаменитое трио из Милана Грен - Нордаль - Лидхольм. В числе прочих на Апеннинах оказался и шведский нападающий Селмоссон. Заметного следа в истории кальчо он не оставил, но в историю вошел. Селмоссон — единственный игрок, забивавший в дерби и за "Рому", и за "Лацио". Сначала швед дважды отличился за "Лацио", причем в первом матче "орлы" сыграли вничью, а во втором одержали волевую победу. А затем провел три гола уже за "Рому". http://football.sport-express.ru/reviews/15300/ Category:Дерби Category:Италия